Painting Flowers
by Carol-chan989
Summary: Inglaterra só queria paz. E sabia que nunca a teria novamente após aquela maldita semana em Nova York.
1. Englishman In New York

O sol da manhã batia cálido no topo dos arranha-céus. Os prédios espelhados da grande cidade refletindo o céu azulado e sem nuvens eram encantadores. Mas é claro, não era como se alguém tivesse reparado.

Nas ruas, multidões de pessoas andavam apressadas de um lado para o outro. Homens de negócios carregavam suas pastas pesadas ao lado do corpo, mulheres batiam seus saltos no asfalto, ocupadas, elas falavam ao telefone freneticamente, e, aqui ou ali, alguns grupos de jovens iam escandalosos e enérgicos, reivindicando espaço por entre as pessoas.

O inglês nada tinha de jovem naquele momento além da aparência. Nem ao menos ralhava no celular com algum pobre funcionário ou ia para o trabalho carregando alguma pasta – em sua mão, somente uma única mala com mudas de roupas e um envelope.

Ele suspirou cansado pelo que parecia ser a sétima vez naquela manhã e parou de andar. Algumas pessoas reclamaram e desviaram de si, porém ele não ligou. Estava cansado, seus olhos pesavam e sua barriga começava a rocar com a tão conhecida fome. Já andava direto há mais de duas horas e tinha que admitir duas coisas: Primeiro, estava meio fora de forma desde a última guerra. E segundo, estava totalmente perdido no meio de Nova York.

Finalmente saindo do fluxo de pessoas, ele se escorou em uma parede próxima e deixou a mala cair no chão aos seus pés. Tinha muita vontade de voltar para casa naquele momento. De pegar um táxi e embarcar no próximo voo direto para a sua amada Inglaterra. Ou talvez só fosse para algum hotel e tiraria algumas longas horas de sono. Claro que essas ideias permaneceriam na imaginação, pois tinha, com sua grande nova onda de sorte, esquecido a carteira no avião.

Arthur franziu as grossas sobrancelhas e fechou os olhos verdes. Antes de mais nada, iria se acalmar. Sim, era uma boa ideia. Se continuasse procurando algum ponto de referência cidade afora sua cabeça explodiria. E, nesse meio tempo, tentaria relembrar como, pelo amor de Deus, tinha acabado daquela forma.

Certo, lembrava-se perfeitamente da crise. De como as nações europeias andavam cansadas quando apareciam nas reuniões. Em especial Grécia, que dormia mais do que o normal – nem mesmo sabia que isso era possível! No final dos encontros, as conversas a parte que ocorriam eram sempre de como o trabalho tinha estado implacável para todos. Arthur, no entanto, só começou a sentir esse peso há algumas semanas.

Eram problemas e mais problemas surgindo em todos os cantos. Todos eles, sem exceção, enviados para Inglaterra resolver. Não seria exagero dizer que seu trabalho havia virado o caos vivo. A cada dia, as coisas só pioravam. Ficava até após o expediente e, quando necessário, levava o trabalho para resolver e casa. Arthur tinha chegado ao ponto de só conseguir duas horas de sono por dia. Nunca, desde as Guerras Mundiais, tinha adquirido olheiras tão duradouras. E no dia anterior, quando finalmente_, finalmente_ iria ter uma folga, quando os problemas pareciam ter terminado e quando a presença da nação em si já não era tão necessária no escritório, aconteceu.

Arthur estava com suas coisas arrumadas, pronto para ir pra casa e dormir, tomar chá e ler algum bom livro, quando foi chamado por uma secretária até a sala de seu chefe, que desejava vê-lo naquele momento. Um mau pressentimento lhe ocorreu, mas foi de qualquer forma. Era seu chefe chamando no final das contas.

Chegando lá, o Primeiro Ministro andava de um lado para o outro dentro de seu escritório. Uma das mãos segurava o telefone enquanto a outra gesticulava como se pessoa do outro lado da linha fosse conseguir ver. A boca abria e fechava numa velocidade impressionante e ele estava, sem dúvida, muito nervoso. Inglaterra só conseguia ver isso através das paredes de vidro do escritório. Assim que foi avistado por seu chefe, ele lhe lançou um olhar muito suspeito e disse mais algumas coisas breves, concordando e desligando antes que Arthur entrasse.

- Kirkland, como vai? - cumprimentou o Primeiro Ministro – Sente-se, por favor.

- Não precisa, boss. Eu já estou indo, de qualquer forma.

Naquela hora, seu chefe deu um sorriso amarelo antes de continuar.

- Sobre isso... Vamos conversar, right? – Ele procurava algo nos bolsos de seu paletó enquanto falava. – Todos nós admiramos o quão duro tem trabalhado nos últimos dias e, bem, achamos que uma folga seria bem merecida. Eu sei que já sabe do seu tempo livre. – completou. – But, se continuasse no Reino Unido talvez o estresse só aumentasse.

- Boss, eu realmente não acho que...

- Então nós estamos lhe dando isso. – interrompeu, finalmente achado o que procurava e entregando para Arthur um envelope.

- What's this? – perguntou curioso.

Seu mau pressentimento cresceu assim que tirou uma passagem de avião dali. E dizia bem claramente em uma parte:

LONDON – NEW YORK

- Eu soube que é um local magnifico essa época do ano sabe, próximo do Natal. E já que é tão amigo do América, poderia passar alguns dias por lá, aproveitar, se divertir! O garoto também está dando um tempo na cidade. A Rainha sempre diz que, mesmo sendo tão antigo, Arthur, sua aparência é jovem e dever querer agir como um de vez em quando. Ela não pode estar errada. – disparou sem dar tempo para protestos. – Alias, seria muito bom se entregasse alguns papéis para o seu amigo quando chegasse lá. Here. – Empurrou-lhe um envelope pesado que antes estava em cima da escrivaninha e guiou Arthur até fora de seu escritório. – Have a good trip.

E com um baque, a porta foi fechada às costas do loiro.

What. The. Fuck.

O encontro com seu chefe tinha sido tão desnorteante que a única coisa que Arthur pôde fazer durante alguns minutos foi olhar dos papeis – que poderiam muito bem ser enviados por fax - para a passagem. Que, como se já não fosse suficiente, marcava um voo para dali a algumas horas. Sequer teria tempo de buscar suas roupas em casa – mas não era como se ele estivesse cogitando realmente ir!

Arthur ia negar, sério, ele ia negar. Ele não ia para Nova York. Ele não "passaria uns dias" com o América. Contudo... Se seu chefe havia lhe pedido para entregar os papéis pessoalmente, deveria ser algo bem importante, certo? E... ele havia lhe _dado_ as passagens! Ele e os outros, como havia dito. E se "os outros" envolvesse a Rainha? Não poderia negar nada à sua Rainha.

Engoliu em seco, indeciso. Só não tinha se dado conta que não havia decisão nenhuma a ser feita. Pois logo dois homens de terno – seguranças, talvez – pararam ao seu lado e lhe avisaram que deveriam ir logo ou chegariam atrasados no aeroporto. Diante disso, que escolha Arthur tinha?

- Eu só preciso passar em casa e arrumar a minha mala. – informou aos homens.

- Não precisa se preocupar com isso, sir. Já providenciamos.

Okay, aquilo foi assustador. Quem diabos eram aqueles caras? Eram da CIA? Seguranças supersecretos de seu Primeiro Ministro? Andava perdendo algumas novidades de seu próprio país...

Depois de um percurso muito silencioso até o London City Airport, Arthur teve que enfrentar seis horas de um maldito voo turbulento onde só conseguiu tirar uns poucos minutos de sono, acordando com uma dor infernal no pescoço. Como já se sabe, esqueceu a carteira dentro do avião na pressa de sair logo e por isso não conseguiu pegar um táxi. E seu orgulho, que apesar da tremenda maré de azar continuava intacto, o impedia de ligar para Alfred e pedir uma carona. Ou um guia no seu caso atual. Todavia, ainda tinha que entregar ao papeis. Então decidira andar até a casa do americano e entrega-los pessoalmente, quando chegasse lá, decidiria o que fazer.

No meio do caminho lembrou-se de que não sabia onde era a casa de Alfred em Nova York. Sério, nunca havia reparado no quão idiota ficava quando estava cansado!

Assim, as coisas tinham acabado daquela forma. Arthur teve até vontade de rir de si mesmo porque, sinceramente, quão patéticas foram suas últimas 24 horas!

Mas de certa forma era bom. Significava que não poderia ficar pior. Certo?

- England?

Bloddy hell.

Sentindo o sangue gelar em suas veias, Arthur abriu os olhos. Parado bem na sua frente, ele só conseguiu ver um par de orbes azuis, muito azuis, atrás dos óculos de grau. Logo todo o rosto entrou em foco e ele também distinguiu os cabelos loiros e uma expressão que se dividia, claramente, entre rir e se preocupar.

- What the hell, dude? Você estava dormindo aqui? Tipo, no meio da rua?

Seu azar estava, sem sombra de dúvida, maior do que o esperado. Nova York era gigante. Malditamente gigante e tumultuada – Arthur havia percebido isso da pior forma -. Então quão pequenas eram as chances de logo Alfred, o Estados Unidos da América, acha-lo lá, àquela hora da manhã no meio de tantas pessoas? Ainda por cima quando estava perdido?

Arthur suprimiu um gemido desgostoso enquanto apanhava sua mala no chão. Porém, se tivesse sido sincero consigo mesmo, admitiria que, no mínimo, uma pequena parte sua vibrou em felicidade quando encarou os olhos azuis após tanto tempo.

- Eu só estava com uma dor de cabeça, seu idiota. – retrucou, fingindo-se de irritado. Ainda se sentia esgotado demais até mesmo para retrucar as infantilidades da nação mais jovem. Tinha certeza de que não estava com energia suficiente nem para discutir com Francis! – Que diabos você quer? – perguntou, a voz mais baixa e a tentação de voltar a fechar os olhos cada vez maior.

Supreendentemente, Alfred ficou em silêncio. Ele passou alguns segundos estudando-o, segundos em que Arthur se limitou a manter a fachada mal humorada - era isso, ou aparentar ridiculamente acabado na frente do outro loiro. Nesse pequeno tempo, Inglaterra também acabou por estuda-lo de volta inconscientemente. Foi algo rápido, já que ele só reparou no buquê de rosas vermelhas que América trazia em uma das mãos. Com um aperto no coração e um gosto ruim lhe invadindo a boca, chegou à conclusão de que deveriam ser para uma namorada ou coisa parecida. Ele sabia o que aquela sensação ruim significava. Ele sabia muito bem e odiava o motivo. Fazendo o possível para manter a expressão irritada, Arthur decidiu ignorar daquela vez. Quem sabe mais tarde, quando estivesse descansado e longe dos desconcertantes olhos cerúleos do americano, ele se desse ao trabalho de se repreender por se sentir assim.

Ao fim dos segundos eternos, Alfred disse, com um traço de humor na voz:

- Dude, você está perdido, não é?

- É-é claro que não! De onde você tirou uma coisa tão imbecil? – gaguejou o britânico, totalmente na defensiva.

O homem mais alto suspirou resignado e balançou a cabeça em desaprovação.

- Você é tão atrapalhado, Iggy. Por que não me ligou?

Em contrapartida, o britânico virou o rosto e bufou.

Passou-se mais algum tempo de silêncio. Alfred olhava para o mais velho, procurando uma resposta; e Arthur tentava afastar a sensação de suas pálpebras se tornando mais pesadas a casa minuto. Nenhum dos dois tinha o que dizer. Finalmente, vendo que não chegariam a lugar algum e não mais disposto a continuar parado no meio da rua como um idiota, América começou, sem jeito:

- Então... Você não quer, sei lá... Ir beber alguma coisa? Tem um Starbucks aqui perto.

Corando – fosse pela proposta ou pelo fato de que não tinha como pagar -, Arthur negou.

- Eu meio que... Perdi minha carteira. – murmurou vendo que, daquela vez, não responder não era uma opção.

Sim, daquela vez Alfred não se conteve. Ele riu. Riu na cara de Arthur, que grosseiro!

- Geez, você é realmente muito problemático!

- Git, se você vai ficar só aqui rindo de mim então eu tenho lugares melhores pra ir. Com licença... – Inglaterra estava a ponto de sair andando, determinado a deixar o americano irritante para trás e... bem... continuar o que estava fazendo antes dele aparecer. Mesmo que não soasse muito bem aos seus ouvidos.

Contudo, Arthur não conseguiu sequer se embrenhar na multidão novamente. Uma mão quente o puxou pelo pulso com uma força que não deixava brechas para o britânico continuar. Ele se virou para sua ex-colônia, exasperado e, daquela vez, realmente nervoso. Mesmo cansado e com fome, Arthur ia conseguir encontrar energias para iniciar uma discussão quando foi interrompido pelo americano:

- Wait! Não vou te deixar ir sozinho.

Inglaterra, que já estava com a boca aberta pronto para retrucar/xingar, foi pego de surpresa pela fala de Alfred. Na verdade, até mesmo América pareceu surpreso com o que havia dito. Com o rosto começando a esquentar, Arthur admirou o mais novo desviar o olhar, as bochechas se colorindo de rosa.

- Hã, eu quero dizer... Um velho como você vai acabar causando problema pros outros se começar a dormir no meio da rua de novo. – Rosto começando a esquentar? Surpreso? Esqueça, ele continua um idiota, pensou Arthur revirando os olhos.

- É só isso?

- Não. Venha, vamos pra minha casa. Lá você pode beber alguma coisa de graça.

E fazendo exatamente como o Primeiro Ministro havia feito, sem deixar espaços para discussões ou réplicas, Alfred se enfiou na multidão, arrastando Arthur consigo. E o britânico, sabendo que não era só graças ao cansaço, não tentou se soltar. Novamente, ele foi.


	2. Dia 1 - You And Me

Não há muito que falar sobre o percurso até a casa de Alfred. Não seria muito interessante dizer que pegaram um táxi até o Brooklyn, onde, Arthur havia se dado conta, nunca havia estado. Seu conhecimento sobre Nova York se limitava aos aeroportos e a Manhattan em geral, onde ocorriam as reuniões mundiais.

Talvez seja curioso ressaltar o fato de que Inglaterra passou a viagem inteira olhando pela janela, com os olhos pesados, porém sem conseguir dormir. Ele o outro loiro não trocaram sequer uma palavra.

O britânico ignorou Alfred por duas razões: Primeiro, uma parte sua estava muito interessada em saber como o Brooklyn parecia; E segundo, o buquê que o americano fez questão de deixar repousando cuidadosamente sobre as pernas, lhe incomodava. Era quase enervante. Quase... Que mentira, era enervante! Arthur se sentia ridículo por ter raiva de flores. Afinal, eram só_flores_! A que ponto Alfred o havia levado?

Quando chegaram ao apartamento do americano, Arthur se sentiu quase aliviado. Ele não tinha a mínima ideia do que esperar dali em diante. Nem sabia o que faria a respeito de sua situação. Contudo, era reconfortante ver algum "lar" novamente após passar cerca de vinte e quatro horas longe da própria casa.

- Espero que o agrade, sir. – Alfred brincou, assim que abriu a porta principal e deu espaço para o menor entrar.

Ao todo, Inglaterra teve que admitir, o lugar não era nada mau. O apartamento era pequeno, claro, ótimo para alguém solteiro ou um casal jovem. A sala tinha uma estante com o que parecia ser a maior coleção de videogames do planeta, típico de Alfred. Uma mesa de jantar – que surpreendentemente estava livre de qualquer bagunça. E um sofá que parecia bem, bem macio ao ver cansado de Arthur que, para completar, ainda tinha alguns cobertores esquecidos em cima. O cômodo em questão se separava da cozinha por um balcão americano e havia um corredor que, obviamente, levava aos quartos.

Não que só houvesse aquilo no apartamento de América, todavia foi só o que atraiu a mínima atenção do britânico no momento.

- Pode deixar sua mala por aí. Quer beber alguma coisa? – Alfred perguntou enquanto colocava delicadamente as rosas em cima da mesa e ia em direção à cozinha.

- Um chá seria bom.

- Óbvio. – o ouviu rir.

Arthur deixou a mala encostada no sofá e, por puro reflexo, sentou-se, ignorando o ninho de cobertores e qualquer outra coisa que o deixaria irritado em seu normal estado _gentleman_. Estava com sono e com fome, ele mesmo sabia que não era momento de ser um _gentleman._

- Man, você devia tomar café de vez em quando. Sabe, algo _bom_. – provocou. – Talvez assim não ficasse dormindo no meio da rua.

- Vamos ver o que você vai achar bom quando ficar obeso e viciado em cafeína. – O inglês respondeu vagamente.

Assim que havia se sentado, sua atenção tinha sido roubada pelo buquê na mesa. Sim, a droga das flores novamente. Inferno. E agora simplesmente não conseguia desviar o olhar.

- I'm the hero, England! Heros não ficam obesos ou viciados em nada. Por isso são heróis!

- Se você não coloca-las na água, vão morrer logo. – interrompeu.

Alfred, que era parcialmente visível atrás do balcão de onde Arthur estava, colocou a cabeça pra fora com uma expressão confusa.

- Hum?

- As rosas. – apontou.

- Ah! Elas... Deixa pra lá. – sorriu nervoso, virando-se de costas para a sala. - Acho que não vão mais servir pra nada mesmo.

Sem tirar os olhos das flores, Artur se apoiou no braço do sofá preguiçosamente. Seus olhos pesavam mais.

- Para que iam servir antes? – indagou, uma curiosidade ingênua tentando mascarar a mescla de cansaço e ciúmes que lhe cobria. Inglaterra sentia uma porcentagem muito minúscula de culpa. Algo em sua mente letárgica dizia-lhe que tinha estragado um encontro da nação mais nova. Porém, uma porcentagem muito maior que se satisfazia com isso.

Dessa vez, América demorou mais para responder. Arthur até conseguiu imaginá-lo dando de ombros enquanto preparava sua xícara de chá e uma de café – o cheiro forte já empesteava o apartamento.

- Nada importante.

- Que tipo de idiota sai de manhã cedo para comprar um buquê pra algo que não é importante?

O britânico discursava baixinho, sem ligar caso Alfred fosse conseguir ouvi-lo ou não – o que era mais provável. O caso das flores ia começando a diminuir de importância dentro de sua mente – ele sabia que em pouco tempo iria voltar com força total, mas ignorou. Estava ignorando muitas coisas e mais uma à lista não faria diferença, pelo menos era o que achava.

Todo o cansaço acumulado de semanas de trabalho árduo parecia cair como uma grande pedra sobre seu corpo. Suas pernas estavam pesadas. Seu tronco, congelado. E seus olhos estavam se adensando... Ele sentia sua cabeça afundar em seus braços, e seus braços afundarem no encosto macio – terrivelmente macio – do sofá. Era quente, confortável. E o melhor de tudo: Tudo ali tinha o cheiro de Alfred.

Foi o golpe final.

Arthur deixou seu corpo virar pedra e a exaustão vencer. Cada parte sua finalmente relaxando depois de tanto tempo. Estava quase em êxtase. Suas pálpebras cederam com suavidade e esconderam os olhos verdejantes.

(..)

Após algumas tentativas fracassadas, Alfred conseguiu fazer o maldito chá. O que era uma vergonha, já que havia sido – _tecnicamente_ – vencido por água quente e sachês de ervas. Droga, mesmo depois de tantos séculos ainda não sabia fazer – ou gostar – direito da bebida tão amada do britânico. Falando nele, já tinha passado um bom tempo desde as últimas palavras que trocaram e o americano estava estranhando não ter ouvido nenhuma reclamação sobre a demora.

Com todo cuidado para não derramar – não ia aguentar ter que fazer tudo de novo mais uma vez -, equilibrou a xícara de chá sobre um pires e foi em direção à sala.

- Iggy, seu chá está...!

Alfred se interrompeu no segundo em que o sofá entrou no seu campo de visão. Ali, debruçado sobre o braço do móvel em uma posição bem desconfortável – que com certeza resultaria em dores nas costas e no pescoço -, Arthur dormia serenamente.

América deixou o chá sobre a mesa e foi na direção do mais velho. Foi quase automático. Ele passou um bom tempo estudando-o. O modo como os braços cobriam parte do rosto, assim como os cabelos loiros muito claros. Sob os olhos, assim como Alfred tinha imaginado ter visto, tinham dois semicírculos escuros. Olheiras, e das bem fundas. E, mesmo Arthur aparentando estar tão esgotado, parecia estar em paz ali.

No seu sofá. Em uma posição ridiculamente torta. Com a luz da janela batendo em seu rosto e descoberto apesar do frio daquele fim de outubro.

Alfred teve vontade de rir. A situação toda era inimaginável. Porém, ela poderia ficar muito melhor. Ele fechou as cortinas e, usando-se da própria força, América pegou o menor delicadamente e o ajeitou no sofá. Ele duvidava muito, contudo tinha medo de acabar acordando o britânico se o colocasse na cama. Já tinha sido risco suficiente mexê-lo, certo?

Pegou um dos cobertores jogados a esmo pela sala e cobriu Arthur. Alfred se afastou. Sentia-se leve vendo Inglaterra tão tranquilo e quieto. Já que tinha plena consciência da crise europeia, sabia que o loiro não havia tido descanso nos últimos tempos. Ele mesmo tinha ficado um bocado doente poucos meses atrás – teve certeza de não deixar nenhuma outra nação saber.

A questão era: Assim que avistou Arthur escorado a uma parede qualquer no meio da rua, sua mente organizou um milhão de suposições sobre o que diabos poderia ter acontecido. Ele podia ter sido roubado, ferido, estar passando mal...

Quando se aproximou, ele pôde constatar que todas estavam erradas. Porém, em nada diminuiu sua preocupação. América era um pouco lerdo – e muito preguiçoso – isso era verdade, mas não era nada burro. Ele tinha notado o estado de Inglaterra.

O quão acabado ele estava.

É claro que já o tinha visto em condições piores. Durante a Segunda Guerra Mundial, Inglaterra estava há um passo da morte após os bombardeios. Mas mesmo assim... Ele tinha vontade de carregar o loiro para sua casa, dá-lo de comer e fazê-lo dormir muito. Até a cor de seu rosto voltar ao normal e as olheiras sumirem. Nunca tinha tido tanta vontade de ouvir as reclamações do britânico.

Queria, para ser sincero, mima-lo como ele o havia mimado. Inglaterra merecia, ele merecia um pouco de cuidados e carinho apesar de ser tão rabugento e irritante às vezes.

E de certa forma, pensou Alfred, foi isso que eu fiz. Ele deu de ombros e sua atenção foi atraída pelo buquê, que agora descansava inerte ao lado da xícara de chá. Arthur perguntou bastante sobre ele. Até demais. Alfred olhou das flores para o homem dormindo em seu sofá várias vezes, incerto. Tinha dito ao britânico que não ia mais precisar delas, contudo... Talvez se alterasse algumas coisas...

Encarou o relógio, que ainda marcava oito da manhã. É, tinha muito tempo para refazer seu plano. E o britânico tinha o dia inteiro para repor suas energias.

América pegou as rosas e voltou até a cozinha, determinado. Óbvio que seu – novo - plano daria certo! Onde estava com a cabeça ao vacilar? Ele só precisava ir firme e tudo ficaria bem no final. Colocou o buquê em um vaso com água e voltou-se para seu café. Tomou mais um gole rápido, rabiscou algumas coisas em um pedaço de papel que deixou em cima da mesa, e saiu.


End file.
